This invention relates to a seat mounting assembly and more particularly to a mounting assembly for a boat seat which rotates in response to lateral or side to side forces resulting from rocking and movement of a boat, for example. The seat mounting assembly of this invention is suited for various vehicles and environments where a seat is subject to lateral, rocking movement causing the occupant to adjust position to compensate on a stationary seat. Varying boat motion results from buffeting by rough water, waves, or swells or by the turning of the boat while other vehicles encounter similar lateral and vertical motion causing the occupant to react and adjust position.
Boat and other vehicle seats typically do not accommodate lateral or side to side forces which are commonly encountered in boat operation and although rotating seats are known, they are limited in dealing fully with the range of movements encountered by a boat in rough water, for example. There is a need for a seat mounting assembly to effectively deal with lateral and vertical forces in vehicles such as boats.
It is an object of this invention to provide a seat mounting assembly which rotates from side to side to accommodate lateral forces that are encountered during boat operation, for example. The seat mounting assembly of this invention provides an efficient and effective assembly which does not impede the normal operation of the seat and which is usable on standard seat pedestals and seat mounting structures.
Another objective of the seat mounting assembly of the present invention is to provide a boat seat to reduce the discomfort of occupants attempting to maintain a normal seating position against the disruptive forces imposed during boat operation. The axis of rotation of the seat assembly permits the upper body and feet of the occupant to remain relatively stationary as the lower body rotates in a segment.
The seat mounting assembly further provides a seat motion that is dampened by an anti-rotation means which provides comfort and security while encountering rough waters. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a seat mounting assembly which is constructed and arranged to receive a boat seat which does not affect normal seat adjustment, i.e., forward and rear movement to adjust for the height and weight of the occupant. Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly that rotates in a segment of an inclined rotational plane and which has adjustable shock absorbers to dampen seat movement.